Romance of a Dalek
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: Challenge: A romance featuring a Dalek. The slightly weird results. Features both a Human's and Dalek's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Daleks or any elements of the _Doctor Who_ universe.

Chapter 1

His bright lights lit up in anticipation, those joyous blue bumps made me quiver...

That single eye, staring into my soul, he could always look me up and down and I knew what was beating within my soul.

We danced, as we always did, he spoke, those harsh, yet soft, intense tones of his voice caressing my ears. I could do nothing but listen with pleasure.

I approached him, he backed away, I approached again and he warned me to keep back.

I knew his power, and he knew mine, and it was intense, it was brilliant, it was...exciting.

He backed away further, it was like an exclamation mark of delight hearing his hard metallic body collide with the far wall. I had cornered him, it was exciting to corner him, I saw his eye narrow on me, on my body.

I could sense, his appendages quivering with anticipation of what to come, both hard yet supply.

Weaponised and control, a pair of ultimately powerful elements of design and form.

It was achingly wonderful to be this close to him, within whispering distance of him.

I felt as though I could feel his breath on me, sealed within the form, tied away, shackled from the realities of the world. He was trapped in there, and it was my duty, for I loved him to make him feel once again.

I reached out and stroked his lights, a quiver through both of us, as though electricity pulsed through both out bodies with that touch.

His light lit up as I cried with power, with emotion I heard him.

He moved away from the wall so I could look at him, not an ordinary being he was special, he was unique.

His eye followed me as I walked around him, analysing me, I felt his eye travel over my body as I took in his.

Those bumps all around him, the solar collectors, ever the efficient one. Then up to his dome, his lights, his eye piece. I shuddered, it was all so much. A design that was a being, a brilliance that was him, I couldn't take it any more, I had to have him, I had to embrace him.

I stepped away from him, ready to embrace him front on, ready to enjoy his every whim, his every manipulation he could lay upon me.

Then he spoke, and I got to hear his voice, his delicate, voice, unlike the others, it was amazing it was...

"Dampening field suppressed. Exterminate."

_A/N:_

_Okay, so hear me out on this one. _

_I know this is weird._

_But I like a challenge, and this certainly is. It's write a 'romance with a Dalek in it'._

_Still, it's really weird._

_So this chapter is from the unknown person in the room. _

_Next chapter is from the Dalek's perspective. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Region Command Dalek moved around from its console, there had been a security alert on base.

There was nothing to sound a general alert though, this station while constructed by Daleks was over 2 centuries old, it had been noted in the logs and maintenance was being carried out.

Labour forces continued to work throughout the sector.

Then the Science Dalek in charge of monitoring this section of command reported over the command network that an energy dampening field had been placed across most of the Region Command structure in which they were within.

It was a security breach, though this month's mind analysis of the work force had not indicated any sabotage was planned.

The Dalek checked its internal power systems.

Motor functions remained operative at 30 percent, weapons systems were inoperative. Manipulator arm had limited function.

Tactical functions would be limited to observation and interaction.

Humans were overconfident and weak.

The Region Command Dalek moved to the centre of the room, and transferred what power remained within to its secondary sensors and waited, watching, scanning the room.

The Dalek could not scan beyond the room. Tactically this was logical, to isolate each area of the command structure.

Humans were intelligent, but weak.

Then the central access door opened.

Illumination beyond the door had switched to emergency bioluminance lighting, a natural part of the structure.

Relying on such forms of illumination was simple, yet efficient in emergency situations.

A human female walked in.

The Dalek shifted slightly, scanning for weapons. The female appeared to have several weapons, though none were raised in its direction.

It was carrying a human constructed illumination device, simple, yet efficient in turning chemical energy into electromagnetic radiation through the use of a semiconductor.

The female paused, watching the Dalek.

Scans did not show the female had any devices for scanning active and scans of the female's body did not suggest the female was an android of bio-mechanical capable of analysing data by looking in the Dalek's direction.

And yet the female stared at the Dalek. It seemed the female was watching, looking at every detail of the Dalek.

The Region Commander had recollections, memories, of occurrences such as these happening to others. Primitive humans who had not encountered Daleks or other species could become unintelligible when faced with a Dalek.

This was not the case with the human female.

Stance and posture suggested the human female was intelligent and confident.

Heat signature of the human female indicated a higher than average body temperature for a human female of the height and build of the human female. Clothing was of average weight for optimum movement on this planet.

The human female continued to watch the Region Command Dalek.

"What is your purpose here?" The Region Command Dalek asked as it watched the human female's features for acknowledgement of the question.

The human female heard and acknowledged the question but did not respond verbally.

The human female exhaled, more than average for a question of such simplicity.

Then the human female approached the Region Command Dalek.

It backed away from the human female. Only slightly.

The human female was behaving far outside the normal and abnormal responses for a human in the presence of a Dalek. The Region Command Dalek had factored in the perceived power imbalance of the dampening field, but the human female's behaviour was still outside the statistical curve for behaviour in a circumstance such as this.

The movement away; backwards from the human female would suggest that the human female held power over the Dalek.

Soon the female would reveal more information as to her purpose here.

The dampening field would also soon be suppressed.

The human female approached again, and again the Region Command Dalek calculated how far to move back.

The human female's facial muscles contorted into what the Dalek registered was known as a 'smile', though it was not one of rage, the most common feature that was in its database. This smile was unknown.

All data was recorded and would be sent to command for further analysis later.

The body movements of the human female were similar to human terrorists, yet there were no active weapons the human female had on its person. The movements were not military, but predatory the Region Command Dalek concluded.

The Region Command Dalek decided to attempt to change the reaction of the human female, shift perceived power to the human female.

Calculating the next movement backwards to collide with the wall, not to cause damage, but to suggest a power imbalance would result in a different strategy from the human female.

As the exterior shell collided with the wall the Dalek watched the human female's facial structure carefully.

There was surprise, delight on the human's face, it was behaviour that humans displayed usually when a display of Dalek weapons fire was shown.

There was a fluctuation in the dampening field and the Region Command Dalek scanned and moved the manipulator arm.

A Dalek could use the manipulator arm as a weapon to crush vital organs, bones or other portions of a being's body. It was not an efficient method of killing.

However the dampening field while fluctuating was still in place and while small movements were possible the Dalek did not have enough energy to kill the female.

The female did notice the movement of the manipulator and weapon arms.

This did not cause a fear response on the human female, again this was outside of the average response of a human.

The human female reached out for the energy indicator lights atop the Dalek's dome.

Some primitive humans held a fascination with this element of a Dalek's structure, and this human female appeared enthralled by them.

The Region Commander Dalek watched the human female as it reached out. Internally the Region Command Dalek illuminated the energy lights for a moment, watching, analysing the human female's response.

Increased heart rate, increased blood pressure, increased internal body temperature, there were secondary reactions that seemed to cascade through the human's body.

Then the human stepped away, breathing had increased marginally from prior to contact.

The Region Command Dalek moved away from the wall to allow for greater movement, whilst the movement against the wall had provided some information, freedom of movement around was more valuable.

The human female moved in closer, but did not attempt to make contact with the Dalek, the Region Commander looked to the human female's eyes as it seemed to look closely, walking around the Dalek analysing its features.

The Region Command Dalek followed the female as it walked around it.

Then the human female, having completed a three hundred and sixty degree circle stepped back and watched the Dalek and appeared to be preparing to launch itself at the Dalek.

The across the command network the Region Command Dalek felt and heard the dampening field lift from throughout the complex.

"Dampening field suppressed. Exterminate." Energy lashed out lighting up the internal skeleton of the human female. It dropped to the ground.

The Region Command Dalek signalled for a slave detail to remove the body and returned to its work.

_A/N:_

_More than double the length of chapter 1._

_Also not quite as weird as chapter 1_


End file.
